This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Morbidly obese individuals (Body mass index (BMI) >40 kg/m2) are at increased risk for several chronic disease conditions including Type II diabetes, hypertension, sleep apnea, and orthopedic ailments. Gastric bypass surgery is becoming increasingly popular as the treatment of choice for morbidly obese individuals with these co-morbidities. Although weight loss may be of primary concern for the morbidly obese gastric bypass patient, other factors (e.g., physical activity participation and physical fitness) contribute to an improved quality of life and improved cardiovascular health. The majority of gastric bypass surgery research to date has focused on increasing the percentage of excess weight lost by improving surgical techniques and/or addressing nutritional components. The role of physical activity and physical fitness, however, in successful weight loss outcomes following gastric bypass surgery has received less attention. Prior to the development of specific physical activity programming designed to contribute to positive surgical outcomes for this population, it is imperative that factors related to physical fitness and physical activity be evaluated. Therefore, the goal of this proposed study is to evaluate the changes in several parameters related to physical fitness, physical activity behaviors and attitudes, and cardiovascular health in gastric bypass patients prior to surgery and at four post-surgical time points (1 month, 3 months, 6 months, and 1 year). The data collected during this preliminary study will be utilized to develop specific exercise programming for pre- and post-surgical patients. It is hypothesized that weight loss resulting from gastric bypass surgery will improve markers of cardiovascular health. Furthermore, it is hypothesized that greater participation in appropriate physical activity that results in improvements in the patient's physical fitness will improve post-surgical weight loss and weight maintenance and will provide additional cardiovascular health benefits.